


Merlin and his Dark One.

by xFandomloverx



Category: Doctor Who BBC, Merlin BBC, Multi-Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock BBC, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Colin Morgan - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Story, Merlin bbc - Freeform, Multifandom Crossover, OUAT - Freeform, SherlockBBC - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, doctorwhobbc, female protaganist, merlinxoc - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform, supermerwholockouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: Merlin x Sherlock x Supernatural x OUAT x Doctor whoMultiFandom CrossoverWarning: Major Character DeathI don't own any of them except for the story and my OC.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the land of Myth and the time of magic, the destiny to save the world from evil and has powers to control both light and dark, her name... is---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Credits to Fandomwiki.com for the information that I have used in this story.-Complete-
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Unexpected Meeting

I look out on the horizon and see the castle of Camelot as well as the beautiful sunrise. A smile had graced my face that is hiding beneath the mask that I had required from the year 2020 A.D. I walked to Camelot for a few more hours before stopping to go in a different direction. I had found a clearing to make my house, it was not that far but not that near to Camelot.

I just closed my eyes before I imagine what I would want the house to look like and make every single room and imagine. After imagining the house, I focused on it before opening my eyes to see the house that I had envisioned become real.

I went in and unpacked my backpack, and organized my stuff before going to the loose floorboard and put the dagger in there as well as my spellbook. After hiding my magical materials, I went outside of the house once more before making a garden that is full of every single herb, plant, fruits, and vegetables than you could ever know.

This was only temporary. My real home was far away in Camelot, and if I had to be honest, I had inherited from Rumplestiltskin after he had died, sacrificing himself for his former enemy, Captain Hook. I sighed before I retreated to my house and finally, took a nap for 2 hours.

I woke up 2 hours later and immediately grabbed the dagger, I teleported from the house to the stone where Arthur used to get the Excalibur. The sword had looked so beautiful last I saw it but I composed myself for I had seen the sword many times before, in my dreams.

I then embedded the dagger behind the stone and muttered a spell to camouflage, so that only people who have a trained eye can spot it. I teleported back to the house so that I can make some snacks. I turned on the tv and watched K Drama for like 3 episodes.

After watching some tv and eating some snacks, I felt something burn on my arm, I looked down on it to see what my heart and brain had decided together, 'Have fun with Merlin' It read as I smirked and stood up from the couch then I grabbed my cloak from the hanger, put on my mask before going and locking the door with magic.

I closed my eyes and focus on Merlin's core of magic before teleporting on the trees. They were fighting bandits that they encountered, to which I snorted quietly before I exchanged my cloak to an invisibility cloak. I jumped down on the ground before using my speed and to kill every single bandit.

The bandits just dropped dead on the floor at the same time which made Merlin, Arthur, and the knights of the round table became immediately tense and prepared to fight. I smirked once more as I thought to my self, 'well this is going to be fun'

I whistled around them before laughing my evil laugh at them, I could see their hair standing up and goosebumps on their skin. "Who are you?! Show yourself, you witch!" King Arthur shouted which made me take off the cloak to reveal myself leaning against the tree just smiling beneath my mask but they didn't know that.

"That's a bit mean to call someone who just saves your life from bandits, can't I at least get a thank you?" I told them sounding whiny. "You used magic, which is against the law-"

"Magic, schmagic, you have no evidence that I can even use magic. For all you know, I might only be good at speed and subtle." I told them. Merlin looked at Arthur and said, "She is kinda right, Arthur, "

"Shut up, Merlin, " Arthur retorted. "Anyways, nice meeting ya, Arthur, Merlin, Knights of the round table but I gotta go, " I told them waving as I turned around and walk away from them.

"No, you're coming with us, " Elyan said to me. "And, why is that? You have no authority over me if anything I can kill you in a blink of an eye,"

"Are you speaking treason to the King of Camelot?" Gwaine asked me, which made me grab my sword from its sheath. "Yes and now, if you don't let me go peacefully and we go our separate ways then there is every chance that I might kill your king and Merlin." I lied to them, I can't kill them even if I wanted to.

"Are you that cruel?" Merlin asked me. "Hmm... No, I don't think so and, since I do have magic, I can do this, " I said before using my wings and disappear in a blink of an eye.

My wings have the design galaxy itself though it is invisible to the naked eye. Only other celestial beings can see my wings or people that I permitted to. I try not to reveal my wings to anyone as much as possible because I don't want them to burn out their eyes. That's disgusting though a bit satisfying.

It was already nighttime so I just transformed my clothes into my pajamas and just sleep in my comfy bed, thinking about him again.


	2. Destiny

It has been a week since I last saw her, The Dark One, I had gone out to the forest to meet Kilgarrah and asked about her,

"Ah, young Warlock, I see that you have already met the Dark One,"

"The Dark One?"

"Indeed, the dark one, she has already been cursed the second she was brought in the to the world, though she did not wreak havoc until a few centuries ago,"

"What happened to her? Tell me,"

"I do not know, young warlock, and even if I knew, Dragonlord or not, you may be, it is not my place to tell,"

"Is she like another high priestess in the Old Religion?"

"No, she is much more powerful than that, as much more powerful than God himself,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her magic and grace, as well as her regeneration, are unknown to me and how it became, you must find out on your own, young warlock"

"Is there any way to stop her?"

"... There is, the dark one's dagger is the only weapon that can only control her,"

"How do I use it and do you know where it is?"

"It's whereabouts, I do not know of, only she can tell you, though on how to use it, you just say what you want her to do after you had said her name, or if you can never find the dagger, there is always another option, her heart,"

Then Kilgarrah flew away, leaving Merlin as confused as ever before he left the clearing, not knowing that the Dark One is watching, and is smirking.   
——————————————————  
'Kilgarrah, does Merlin know?'

'No, Dark One, though I am on his side, I will not tell him that your destiny is intertwined in yours unless he asks about it,'

'Good... I still can't believe that kid is going to be my lover,'

'He may be younger than you but he is much mature than you,'

'... F*ck off'

Kilgarrah laughed internally and can imagine the Dark One blushing. Then everything had to be serious.

'How is your mark?'

'I still can control it,'

'can or cannot?'

'Kilgarrah, I am fine,'

'I just worry for you, young queen,'

'I know that and I am grateful for that but-'

'You are scared of him? Do not be, he will never and can not hurt you, even if he had wanted you'

The Dark One nodded before they ended their telepathic conversation.

——————————————————

It was the next day, he had gotten permission from Gaius and Arthur to leave Camelot for a few days with no reason, though they had tried to get the reason, they couldn't succeed.

Merlin was on his horse, riding deep into the forest until he saw an abandoned site in a big clearing. There was a figure, wearing a purple velvety cloak with the hood on. She had turned around to look at him

Purple meets blue.

"Merlin, it's nice to see you again," she told him as she turned around, still wearing that black mask.

"I wish I could say the same for you, now whatever plan you have for Arthur will never succeed,"

"And you do not have any care about what happens to you?"

"No, I do not, as long as Camelot and Arthur is safe, then I will die happily and not in vain,"

"Merlin, sweet and loyal as always but how will you do that? Your plan to defeat me has already failed before it has even begun, honestly Merlin, without the dagger, there is nothing you can do to me,"

This made Merlin think back about his conversation with the great dragon,

"... There is, the dark one's dagger is the only weapon that can only control her,"

"How do I use it and do you know where it is?"

"Its whereabouts, I do not know of, only she can tell you, though on how to use it, you just say what you want her to do after you had said her name, or if you can never find the dagger, there is another option, her heart,"

Her heart, what does he mean by that?

"I will think of another way to defeat you, for now, this is a warning from Emrys, back off of Camelot and Arthur and no harm will go to your way,"

"Pfft, oh please! I'd like to see you try," She told him with a smug smirk before disappearing into black smoke.

Merlin had looked taken aback by her statement before going home back to Camelot to research every single thing about the Dark One.

As soon as he was done with his chores, he went to the library and started to research about her, he felt like he was almost at a dead end then a book had fallen and hit his head as he was returning the books.

"Ow!" He whispered-shouted as he rubs at the back of his head before he grabbed the book and dusted off the covers, he coughed but not that loudly and waved off the dust before seeing the title of the book.

'The Dark One and it's dagger'

He started to read on the first page and was already shocked by its creator.

'When did I ever created the dagger?! And it says it was formerly part of the Excalibur.' he thought to himself before resuming to read.  
——————————————————

Darkness, the group of characters who held the title of "Dark One".

——————————————————

Stabbing with the Dagger

-The dagger's main use is to stab the Dark One with it, and the power of the Darkness passes to the one who kills them. After then, the new host's full name appears on the blade.

-Due to a Dark One is the true owner of the dagger, a Dark One can safely kill other people with the dagger.

The Link Between the Darkness and the Dagger

-Due to being tethered to the Dark One Dagger, the Darkness and the dagger are connected. As a result, the dagger sometimes calls its "other half" by whispering.

-It can also call the previous host if they are alive at that point. However, the situation is extremely rare, as the only previous hosts that are alive are Emma Swan and Killian Jones.

-According to Cora and Mr. Gold, when the Dark One is killed without the dagger, such as by being poisoned with the dream shade in the Land Without Magic, she/he will expel the power of the darkness, with no new Dark One, and the curse will "pass from this world".

-A Dark One can use the dagger itself to do stronger and more powerful magic.

Controlling with the Dagger

-The user of the dagger can control the Dark One in any way. If they command them to do something, the Dark One has no option but to obey the user. However, the thing that the user controls is the Darkness itself, not the host's emotions. So, it's different than controlling someone with their enchanted heart, which can not just control their emotions, but even make them forget certain memories after their heart is ripped.

-However, in some cases, the Dark One can escape from the dagger's commands, though it hurts them physically and emotionally.

-A Dark One cannot be controlled in the Land Without Magic since the dagger cannot harness any magic there.

Cleaving from the Dagger

-A Dark One can cleave themselves from the dagger's control with a powerful spell whose ingredients include a person who knew the host before they became the Dark One and an enhanced Sorcerer's Hat filled with strong magic, such as the fairies.

——————————————————

Contract

1:1 Acceptance of this contract dictates the unconditional agreement to this offer. This being "created contact". Here-in being written by his Royal Highness before accepting any offer can be withdrawn, but once accepted this contract is bind on [sic] both sides. Any conditions that may have been affected as per a counteroffer must be accepted by both parties.

2:1 Representing the undersigned agent is hereby appointed by his Royal Highness to act on behalf of no other person than the undersigned (known as the principal). The amount of authority to deal that the agent has is subject to agreement between the principal and the stated agent. However, otherwise, third parties can assume the Dark One has full powers to negotiate this contract.

3:1 Collective agreement shall state all terms used for agreements made between the undersigned. This covers more than one organization. Although these can be seen as a breach of future contracts, this contract is governed by the territorial law of rights, not contract law.

4:1 Comfort letters will not be issued. Documents issued to back up this agreement do not have any contractual standing. This is to be issued by a parent or associate company stating that the group will back up the petition of the small company to improve its trading position. This contract does state they are not intended to be legally binding or sending regarding letters of comfort.

5:1 Confidentiality within this binding agreement is to protect confidential information if it has to be dictated to another party. If this is to occur during negotiations for this contract, the parties may need to divulge information about their operatives to each other. In this situation, the confidentiality agreement forms a binding contract not to pass on that information whether or not the actual contract is ever signed.

6:1 Certain Considerations within this contract pertains to each side which must give some consideration to the other. Referred to as the quid pro quo. This is the price paid. This is not to exercise a right to access somebody else's land in return for payment would be a valid contract, even if there was no intention of ever wrong or right action.

7:1 Exclusion clause - Do note that within this contract that is intended to exclude one party from the contract if the stated circumstance were to occur. They are types of exemption clauses. This shall be traded through the interpretation of them strictly and, where possible, in favor of the party that did not write the said contract. Exemption clauses may cause in the governing body by regulations that render them ineffective but note that these regulations do not cover retractions.

8:1 Exemption clause has defined specified controlled and limitation caused during the evaluation of signed contract may set a maximum on the number of damages the party may have to pay if there is a failure of some sort of the agreement part.

——————————————————

Merlin had to stop reading to rest his eyes from reading the contract of the Dark One, it was fair but from having heard of it was enough to say that the Dark One was a bit far.

He rested him for 3 minutes before continuing to read again.


	3. True Love's Kiss

——————————————————

HOSTS

PREVIOUS HOSTS:  
Nimue †  
At least 18 previous Dark Ones  
Gorgon †  
Zoso †  
Emma Swan  
Killian Jones  
Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold/Weaver †  
Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) †

I'm many things. I'm the voice in your head; the Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones.

The Darkness, and its host the Dark One, is a magical entity.

Description

The Darkness is, as the name implies, a dark magical entity resided in all the Dark Ones. It was first created when Nimue corrupted her Holy Grail magic by using her powers for evil, which is killing someone. The more Dark Ones are killed and other hosts take its place, the more powerful the Darkness becomes.

The Goal of the Darkness

-The Darkness can appear in a Dark One's mind as in the appearance of the previous hosts' dark sprits to corrupt the host even more, just like it did with Emma Swan and Hook. It's unknown if this situation also happened with Rumplestiltskin, Zoso or Gorgon the Invincible, since Emma and Hook did not become Dark One in a traditional way, by killing the previous host, therefore, were not corrupted in the beginning, unlike other hosts.

-When appearing in a Dark One's mind, the Darkness can manifest itself into whichever Dark One it wishes, including the current one, or all of them at once.

-After many years of dark deeds, the heart of the Dark One finally fills with the Darkness, and in a manner of speaking, the host "dies" after a strong "heart attack", which means that the host loses any ability to love, and only the Dark One remains. Should this happen, the Darkness would gain full control of its host.

-The Elixir of the Wounded Heart can slow down this process. However, after its effects are gone, they'll still meet their ultimate demise.

-The Apprentice casts a powerful summoning spell to get the Darkness out of Mr. Gold and tries to contain it in the Sorcerer's Hat to save him.

-The secret, but also the hardest and most important goal of all Dark Ones, is to open a portal from the Overworld to the Underworld in order for all the previous Dark Ones to return to life after they find suitable victims to take their place. Once this is done, they plan to erase Light Magic.

Powers and Abilities

-The host uses Witchcraft by the knowledge of the Holy Grail and the Darkness, so they don't need to learn the magical arts as other practitioners of magic do.

-The Darkness is immortal. This is a result of Nimue drinking the waters of the Holy Grail.

-Because of that, Dark Ones don't get affected by temperatures, so they don't get cold or hot.

-They also don't need sleep, as the power of the Darkness keeps them energized. Dark Ones such as Rumplestiltskin and Emma develop hobbies to pass the time instead; Rumplestiltskin spins straw into gold and Emma makes dreamcatchers.

-Even though they don't need it, they can and do sleep.

-They can also be put into sleep by using sleeping spells.

-Dark Ones are immune to the Spell of Shattered Sight, Singing Spells and Voodoo Magic; the former is due to Dark Ones already having a heart full of Darkness, while the latter two spells are relatively weak magic for a Dark One.

-A Dark One can escape from the Dark Curse's effects before the curse is broken if they find a way to restore their memories before the casting of the curse.

Disadvantages

-The squid ink is said to be the only weapon that can stop the Dark One.

-Dark Ones cannot use Foresight, however, they can acquire it from another source, such as another practitioner of foresight.

-For unknown reasons, the fire seems to hurt the Darkness.

-All Dark Ones seem to find it irresistible to make deals.

The appearance of the Dark One

-When the Dark One corrupts themselves, the Darkness inside them can react differently.

The Link Between the Darkness and the Dagger

-Due to being tethered to the Dark One Dagger, the Darkness and the dagger are connected. As a result, the dagger sometimes calls its "other half" by whispering.

-It can also call the previous host if they are alive at that point. However, the situation is extremely rare, as the only previous hosts that are alive are Emma Swan and Killian Jones.

-The user of the dagger can control the Dark One in any way. If they command them to do something, the Dark One has no option but to obey the user. However, the thing that the user controls is the Darkness itself, not the host's emotions. So, it's different than controlling someone with their enchanted heart, which can not just control their emotions, but even make them forget certain memories after their heart is ripped.

-However, in some cases, the Dark One can escape from the dagger's commands, though it hurts them physically and emotionally.

-A Dark One cannot be controlled in the Land Without Magic, since the dagger cannot harness any magic there.

-A Dark One can use the dagger itself to do stronger and more powerful magic.

-A Dark One can cleave themselves from the dagger's control with a powerful spell whose ingredients include a person who knew the host before they became the Dark One and an enhanced Sorcerer's hat filled with strong magic, such as the fairies.

Erasing and Passing of the Darkness Killing the Dark One

-The traditional and most-known way to kill the Dark One is to stab them with the Dark One Dagger, and the power of the Darkness passes to the one who kills them.

-When a person becomes the Dark One via another way than killing the previous host, they are automatically transported to the Vault of the Dark One and emerged from it, even if they are in another world.

-According to Cora and Mr. Gold, when the Dark One is killed without the dagger, such as by being poisoned with the dream shade in the Land Without Magic, she/he will expel the power of the darkness, with no new Dark One, and the curse will "pass from this world".

-It's possible for a Dark One to kill another immortal person (either another Dark One) who is gifted with the Holy Grail.

-It is also possible for a Dark One to kill themselves with the dagger. However, the Darkness automatically sends itself to the Vault of the Dark One, ready to be spread out to the world with its previous host after someone sacrifices themselves.

Getting Rid of the Dark One Curse

-True love's kiss will not break a Dark One's curse if the Dark One likes the power and does not want to give it up. When the afflicted wants it, it is no longer a curse.

-Nor will true love's kiss work if both people involved are Dark Ones.

-It is possible for a Dark One to give their powers and immortality to the Guardian, who is someone incorruptible by evil, willing to sacrifice. Therefore, it won't corrupt them, and the Darkness will be safe.

-A Dark One somehow losing his magic and immortality may not mean that the Dark One loses his Dark One-ness, as Wish Henry removed all of Weaver's powers of the Dark One with the Author's pen, but he still remained as the Dark One.

The aftermath of a Dark One

-According to Mr. Gold, a person who dies as a Dark One must have unfinished business, therefore this person is automatically sent to the Underworld. However, this is proven false, as Weaver died as a Dark One and went to Mount Olympus to be with Belle instead of the Underworld. It should be noted though, that his heart had been purged of the Darkness during his sacrifice.

Multiplying the Darkness

-There can be more than one Dark One at once, as demonstrated by Emma Swan and Killian Jones, by removing Merlin's Holy Grail magic with the Promethean Flame, corrupting it (just like Nimue did to her Holy Grail magic), and tethering it to the new host. However, it will only multiply the Darkness, and it will be even more difficult to destroy it.

"Wish" Darkness

-After the creation of the Wish Realm, a part of the Darkness became the Wish version of the Dark One, likely multiplying the overall power of the Darkness in the process. The Wish version was linked to its main reality version: if the main reality one loses his position of the Dark One (or is destroyed), it will be the same for his Wish Realm version.

——————————————————

Merlin had finished the book, the sun has started to set. He had learned a lot of things about the Dark One but there is one thing that stuck with him the most.

True Love's Kiss.

He had scoffed by the time he had reached that point of the book. But as he read more about it, it would actually make sense.

Before becoming the Dark One, you had to be a person who had been so cruel and has nothing to lose, but with true love though, you have something to lose and the Darkness does not want that. The Darkness wants the person to have no hesitation no matter what bidding they had been commanded to.

Merlin nodded to himself before going to Geoffrey to ask permission to borrow the book for time being to which he agreed, not looking up the book that he was reading.

Merlin was a bit surprised but immediately composed himself before going out of the library and went back to his bedroom.

Now he knew what the Great Dragon meant the other option, her heart.

But the problem is, how can he make her fall in love with someone and who can. He had fallen asleep while going through to the people he knew that would make avert back into the light. But even if he had someone, would she want to go back to the light?

\---------------------------------------

The Dark One had gone to Merlin's bedroom and smiled at the sleeping boy, then sighed before looking out the window and leaving.

The boy was, yes, a big idiot, he is a bit witty and clever like if he ever were in Hogwarts, he would be in the Ravenclaw House but he does have some Hufflepuff traits in him, so maybe a Ravenpuff. Thought it was said that Merlin in the Harry Potter Universe is a Slytherin.

She just waved her hand and made his dreams a good one and get his mind and body wake up early in the morning with a good mood before disappearing once more.

She did not what dream he would see in his mind but she just hopes it would put him in a good mood.

——————————————————

Merlin had woke up in the morning in a good mood, much better than the other days he had.

His dream, was strange, to say the least, but it was heartwarming and very endearing.

He just wished he had asked her name beforehand.


	4. The Dream

**_Merlin had woken up but when he had looked around, all he could see that it was in a fancy looking chambers which made him confused because he was only a servant when he had fallen asleep a few minutes ago._ **

**_He then felt someone shift beside him and he saw the most beautiful woman he could ever see. She had white hair and has a snow colored smooth skin._ **

**_She opened her eyes to see his, purple meets blue._ **

**_Then she said the next statement that had made his heart flutter once more._ **

**_"Hello, My love. Good morning."_ **

**_He didn't know what came over him but he just pulled her up against him and just kissed her pink, smooth, and soft lips._ ** **_Electricity has spread throughout his body and he was already becoming addicted to her kisses._ **

_**They pulled away though much to his disliking. Then they both sat on the bed when the door opened. A boy with white hair and**_ **_blue_** ** _eyes, a girl with black hair and purple eyes, and a girl with black hair and each of her eyes has a different color, her right eyes are purple while her left is blue, and she looks much older than the other two. The two little children ran up to them and they jumped in their bed while the older one kissed each her parent's cheeks._**

**_"Morning Mom, Dad." She told the two._ **

**_"Morning Mommy! Morning Daddy!" The boy had said before the little girl giggled as the two cuddled their parents._ **

**_"Good Morning Juno, Elena, Balinor. How was your sleep today, my darlings?" Merlin almost had his eyes bulging out when she said the boy's name was his father's._ **

**_"It was good, mommy!" Elena said out loud to her mother._ **

**_"Now, mom! Get up! You two are gonna be late for today!"_ ** **** **_Juno had said out loud to her parents as she pouted like a child and crossed her arms._ **

**_"Well, I'm not, but your father always is."_ ** **_The wife of Merlin said to her daughter which made Merlin playfully glare at her._ **

**_"Hey!" Merlin said playfully, realizing that this was the first word that was ever said since he woke up in this world._ **

**_The four giggled before the mother had used her magic to get the two little kids out of the bed_ ** **_and Juno, had let Balinor and Elena out of the room to get ready for the event today._ **

**_Then Merlin and his, dream, wife, got out of bed and took a bath together before putting on their clothes._ **

**_His wife and the mother of his children, is wearing the most beautiful dress that had Merlin took his breath away._ **

**_Her dress was a red off-shoulder with_ ** _**white as its second layer. It has some a bit of flower designs on it. It had looked so simple yet elegant.** _

_**While she was wearing her necklace, Merlin had come up to her, hugged her from, and started to kiss from her collar bone up to her cheek.** _

_**She giggled at him as he can feel the goosebumps start to form on her skin.** _

_**She turned around to look at him and kissed him on the lips passionately.** _

_**Then once again, they pulled away for air. Merlin then said, "What good have I done to ever have you by my side?" as he helped her with her necklace which was an amethyst amulet.** _

_**"No, Merlin. It should be me asking that question to you for I do not deserve you and the life we have now. My past-"** _

_**"I don't care about the mistakes you have done! All I care is that I have you for the rest of my life~" Merlin said to her, not knowing what he was saying but was going along with it before they hugged each other tightly** _

**_Then the door opened to see Guinevere with an 8 months pregnant belly and Arthur_**.

_**They pulled away as Arthur went up to Merlin and gave a noogie to him which he struggled against while their wives laughed at them before Arthur had released Merlin.** _

_**"You idiot, you're almost late to the ceremony! I swear, even if it's your own ceremony, you are even late too."** _

_**"Prat- wait what do you mean ceremony?"** _

_**"Merlin, Darling, was I that good to you last night that you even had forgotten your ceremony? You are going to have a title as the official court sorcerer." His wife, who he realized had not known her name explained to him. He also had blushed about her being so well last night.** _

_**"So, magic is legal in Camelot now?" Merlin asked Arthur cautiously** _

_**"Of course it is, Merlin, it always had been for like 6 years! Have you lost your memory or something? " Arthur said before they all laughed at Merlin having his eyes wide.** _

_**After Merlin's recovery, they all went down and started the ceremony.** _

_**Once the vows and promises were made and the ceremony was done.** _ **_He was now the official court sorcerer of Albion. He had just found out that the was court sorcerer of Camelot like 5 years ago._ **

**_Juno who is 10 years old,_ ** _**Elena who is 4 years old and who is 6 years old Baltimore, alongside a 6-year-old Ygraine, Guinevere, and Arthur's daughter, with her 5-year-old brother, Tom, were playing in the grass with some baby dragons and just playing hide and seek.** _

_**Then George went up to Arthur and gave him a letter. To which he opened and laughed at it.** _

_**"What is it?" Guinevere asked her husband laughing.** _

_**"It's about Merlin, Mordred said to not to be a stranger and a prick if he ever visited the druids again alongside with his wife and children."** _

_**This made everyone laugh.** _

_**It was now beginning for the sun to set down.** _

_**Merlin and his wife were standing on the balcony, with his arms around her waist from behind and his head on her shoulder.** _

**_"Was everything to your liking, my king?"_ **

**_"King?"_ **

**_"Merlin, darling, I think you forgot that you are the King of __________ and as well to my heart, "_ **

**_Then he felt like in the real world that he was about to wake up. So he panicked and had gently asked his wife this question._ **

_**"What was your name again? Before we met?"** _

_**"Merlin, darling, I have many names but the one that you always call me was yours and-"** _

Then Merlin had woke up from his sleep. He was feeling loved and relaxed from his dream but sad because he did not get to learn about his wife's name.

His one and only.

He then got up and went to work, early. With a loving smile on his face as he thinks back about the woman who was his.   
\----------------------------------


	5. Retrieving the Dagger

It has been 3 days since he had warned the Dark One to back off from Camelot and its people. And during those 3 days, he has been looking for the dagger deep in the woods then something clicked with him.

The Dagger must be in the stone where the Excalibur once has! He then rode out to get to the stone once again.

When he got to the stone, it was empty, he looked around until he saw something glint from the corner of his eye.

He turned around and touched the rock only to feel it like a handle. He pulled it and he tumbled over and looked at his hand to see the dagger.

His eyes widened in excitement. And he went out to ride out back to Camelot once again.

But as soon as he was in Camelot, Gwen had run up to him and gave him a letter.

He had read the letter before going back to his horse and rode back to where he last saw the Dark One.

\------------------------------

Meanwhile with the Dark One and Hunith.

"So, your and my son's destiny are intertwined romantically?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"That doesn't explain why I'm being held 'hostage'"

"The only way to get the dagger from him is to kidnap you,"

"... You didn't even kidnap me, you just asked me for my permission to go with you and act,"

"... That may be true, but-"

"You want to get the dagger from him to prevent him from killing you and giving the curse and guilt from the Darkness to add another on his burden."

"The Dagger is the only weapon that can control its victims to do things that would be chaos in the world, so yes, understand me that I need to get the dagger from his hands- is it too tight?" The Dark One asked her as she tied Hunith to a beam.

"No, not that much,"

"Alright, I will give him the illusion of you looking a bit injured to up his determination more."

Hunith nodded and they both waited for Merlin. Prosperinne then performed the illusion.

"You might not see me again, so is there any question that you want to be answered?"

"Yes, I do. Just one. What is your name?"

"My name? Prosperinne Andriette Smith, though call me Andy if you like but when someone is here, call me the Dark One, oh, and act like your terrified to death. The last thing, once Merlin had given the dagger, I am going to teleport you back to Ealdor but send Merlin a letter that you are in Ealdor because he might be depressed and would feel like it was his fault because you had 'died'. Also, sorry for in advance for all the mean stuff that I am about to say to Merlin and you. "

Hunith nodded then Merlin had come in, with a calm face though you can see it in his eyes that he is panicked, 4 minutes later.

Let's just say that, Hunith could've been an A list actress.

"Let my mother go, she has nothing to do with this,"

"Is she not the one who brought you into this world? Not to mention, she is precious to you."

"... What do you want from me?"

"You poor little naive boy, there are two things I want, first is (in her mind: is you) Camelot but with you and Arthur in my way, my guess is that I would be having a long time to get that, and the second is that dagger that you're holding, give it to me. "

" What happens if I don't give it back to you? "

" Chances are, I would have to kill your mother with a long and painful death. "

" Merlin! I am fine! Save yourself-" Hunith had 'cried' out

"Shut up!"

I raised my hand to 'eliminate' her and just spoke Tagalog when Merlin had shouted out.

"Stop!"

I looked at him with malicious intent.

"What do you want boy?"

"... I'll give you the dagger."

"Good boy, throw it at me"

Merlin then throws the dagger at her but was stopped mid-air when the Dark One used her magic to stop moving. She flew the dagger right into her secret pocket inside her cloak.

"I have done my side of the deal, now let me my mother go," Merlin growled at her.

"Hmm... No" she told him before you know, Hunith 'turned into dust' in front of Merlin's eyes, when really she was teleported back in Ealdor without the rope around her wrist.

"No! You monster! You are an unfair, cruel, and heartless woman! " Merlin cried out as he knelt to the ground. Breaking down in sobs. Prosperinne's heart had started to break when she has heard him cry and to hear those words that came from her destiny, it started to pound her heart, still, she had to keep up the act.

"Merlin, you are so naive to think that no harm will come to your mother from the Dark One." And then the Dark One disappeared from his sight as he threw a fireball at her. 'and you are right,' She thought to herself.

The fireball had grazed her arm which made hiss before leaving in a puff of dark smoke.

Merlin mourned and cried for an hour before returning back to Camelot in a grief-stricken state. But as soon as he opens the door to Gaius's Chamber, where his mother stood.

"Mother!" Merlin had shouted out as he ran to his mother and they hugged each other.

They pulled away, "Mother, I thought you have died."

"Oh no, my child, I have not died, the Dark One had teleported me back to Ealdor but I decided that I would come and visit you."

"So she had really upheld her side of the deal?"

"My son, the Dark One may look like an evil being but really she is a heartbroken but fair woman."

Which made Merlin thought back on how he literally threw a fireball at her and saying those words to her.

Merlin was suddenly stricken with guilt for saying those words to the Dark One.

But suddenly felt better when he had remembered her words to him.

_"You poor little naive boy, there are two things I want, first is Camelot but with you and Arthur in my way, my guess is that I would be having a long time to get that, and the second is that dagger that you're holding, give it to me. "_

\-------------------------------------------------------

Fun Fact about the dagger:

The Dark One's Dagger is not the ordinary one, it is the upgraded one, forged in dragon's breath, melted the ordinary metal alongside with metals used to make angel's blade and the demon's blade, and blessed by God himself. It was also carved in many sigils to make it much more powerful than the original one but it still has the same concept. Stab the Dark One with it, you became the Dark One.


	6. Back On Track

Prosperinne had gone back to her temporary house to treat her wounds. She had gotten out alcohol, ice-cold water, Safeguard soap, and some bandages.

She then started to wash her burn with cold water and soap, then she had put some isopropyl alcohol around the affected area but had accidentally put some on the burnt which made her hiss before putting on the bandage.

After tending to her burn, she went to the small library, lay down on a red couch, and grab a random book from one of the shelves using her magic. The book was about Arthurian Legend so she just shrugged it off and started to read it.

\-----------------------------------

Merlin had tried to find ways to defeat her without becoming the dark one or using the dagger before going to Arthur's Chambers to talk to him about her.

"Ah, Merlin. No knocking as usual,"

"Prat. Anyways, I have been researching the 'sorceress' that we encountered almost 4 days ago."

"Really? And what have you found?"

"She is not another typical sorceress that Camelot had faced before. She is much more powerful, much powerful than the high priestesses in the old religion. One of my friends had told me that she is much more powerful than even God himself."

"Hmm... How do we defeat her?"

"Well, there is a dagger, The Dark One's dagger. It is said that as long as you said the name of the dark one, you can command whatever you want her to do. But in order to kill her is to use the dagger but once you have killed her with the dagger, then you will be the next dark one. The other one is True Love's Kiss, but if the Dark One doesn't want their power anymore then the curse is no more. "

"You are not of an idiot as you look, Merlin. But do you know where she lives?"

"That's the only question I haven't be able to solve yet, I will update you about it."

"Okay, Merlin. Thank you for disclosing this information to me."

Then Merlin left with Arthur alongside his paperwork.

-A few hours later-

Merlin went to the usual clearing and called for Kilgarrah.

Kilgarrah landed in front of his face.

"Hello, young warlock,"

"Kilgarrah, do you know where the Dark One lives?"

"Indeed I do, though the Dark One she may be, she is from royalty. She lives in a castle in the enchanted forest."

"Enchanted Forest?"

Kilgarrah nods before started explaining about it.

"The Enchanted Forest is where all magical beings were created before being released into the real world. There is a castle with a small village there. The Dark One lives in the Castle as she is Queen of The Enchanted. This map will give you the directions you will need to go,"

Kilgarrah then levitated a rolled-up map and gave it to Merlin to which he accepted it.

Merlin opened the map and saw the map. He then closed it and put it in his bag before dismissing Kilgarrah.

He then went back to Gaius to ask his permission to go to the Enchanted Forest.

"Tread carefully my boy, these are some high waves that you are facing," Gaius told him which Merlin nodded before reporting to Arthur about the newfound information.

"This is a good job, Merlin. We shall take our leave in two days' time." Arthur praised Merlin to which he smiled before leaving his chambers and deep in the forest to practice his magic.

\---------------------------

'Did you just...'

'Yes, I gave him the map where you live.'

'Huh, I'm not surprised. Are you sure that he is ready?'

'He is, Andy. Do not be scared.'

The Dark One nodded mentally before making the house disappear before her eyes then teleporting back to her castle.

As soon as she was in the castle, a little girl who is about 3 years old with black hair and each of her eye has a different color, her right eyes is purple while her left eye is blue, ran up to Prosperinne and hugged her.

"Welcome back, mommy!" she said as she was then carried by Prosperinne after she had removed her mask.

"Hey, Juno. How was she, Bella?"

"She has behaved and is a nice little girl, I was about to put her to bed,"

Prosperinne nodded.

"Okay, Bella, I'll do that, you are dismissed," Prosperinne said to her which made the servant bow and exit the room.

Prosperinne then looked at her daughter and asked her as they were walking back to her bedroom.

"Did you had fun today, Juno?"

"Yes, mommy! But I love playing with you!"

"Alright, my little grace, time for you to go to bed," Prosperinne said as she tucks her daughter into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, mommy!" Juno told her mother with a smile as she snuggled her teddy bear.

"I love you too, my little angel," she told and smiled at her before she blows the candle out and leaves her daughter's room.

'Oof, I should get ready and hide the dagger. And what should I wear?' The Dark One had thought to herself before going into one of the rooms of the castle where is a huge closet of every single clothes for her in different Era she had ever been which is every single one.

She went in grabbed the gown that looked fierce yet a bit evil.

"Let's act as the villain for now," She told herself as she grabs the preferred gown and prepared it.

Her gown is an off-shoulder blood red with black as its second layer. Her usual crown is a black diamond with some rubies as designed like flowers.

She then wore it with her mask and waited.   
\---------------------------

Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table had set out to find the Enchanted forest. The sun was already setting.

It took them only a few hours to find it and as soon as they entered an invisible wall, the forest had full of light and love and especially magic. The forest's aura had made everyone relax.

It didn't take long to find the village and the castle. Merlin had knocked on the door and the door had opened slowly with no one opening it.

Arthur nodded at his Knights and to Merlin before taking their swords out of their sheaths and going into the castle.

As soon as everyone went in, the door closed shut and was locked.


	7. The Deal

Elyan went to the door and tried to open it again but the door wouldn't budge. Then they heard an evil laugh across the room, and they look upon the stairs to see the Dark One walking down on the stairs.

"I see that you have found my kingdom."

"Dark One!" Merlin growled at her. This was the first time Arthur had ever seen growl at someone. "Merlin, nice to see you again, I presume that all of your plans is to kill me?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Goodluck with that, I am much more powerful than you ever were." She told them as one by one went up to her was defeated. Until Arthur had come up to her and sliced her face across, she hissed as she was then punched on the gut which made her fall on her injured arm on the ground.

She was lying on the ground, heavily breathing because of the pain. Arthur had come up to her and was about to stab her but was stopped when a little girl's voice had said, "Mommy?"

'Juno must have woken up from all the clanging,' She thought to herself when she had heard the little girl's worried voice.

Then the little girl had seen her face, "Mommy!" The little girl ran up to the Dark One with tears on her face because she has witnessed that her mother was hurt and hugged her to which she hugged back as Arthur stepped back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Prosperinne asked her daughter as they pulled away.

"You have an owie, mommy" Juno said to Prosperinne sadly.

"... Yes, I do, don't I? But don't worry, Mommy's gonna be fine, I promise." She told as she holds up her pinky finger.

"... Okay..." Juno said as she wraps her pinky around her pinky, giggling.

Prosperinne then smiled at her lovingly then took off her mask quickly and hid her face before giving her a kiss on her daughter's forehead before she ushered to go back to bed and put the mask back on.

"Go back to bed, sweetheart, I will be there."

Juno had nodded before going back to her room.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened especially, Merlin. The Dark One is a mother! Why hadn't he knew this! It wasn't in the books before.

The Dark One then looked at Arthur before looking at Merlin. Merlin could almost feel his heartbreak on what would happen to her daughter if she had died.

Then the Dark One had levitated Arthur and the other knights back to where they once were.

The Dark One sighed as she stood up.  
"How about this? Let's make a deal,"

"A deal?" Arthur asked her questioningly

"I read that somewhere that the Dark Ones are irresistible when there is an opportunity to make a deal with someone," Merlin told Arthur.

Arthur nodded at Merlin before Merlin asked her, "What kind of deal?"

"I will spare Camelot and its people for eternity if one of you stays at my castle for a year or so."

'Even though I didn't want Camelot and its throne in the first place.'

Then the knights, Arthur, and Merlin huddled up.

While they were deciding, the Dark One just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to the group. 'Must they really huddle up like they are a group of schoolboys? It is kinda cute,' she thought to herself.

And then they decided, Merlin would stay with her, much to Arthur's protests. Merlin had willingly volunteered.

Dark One then asked them, "So who will it be?"

"Merlin," Arthur had replied to the Dark One.

The Dark One nodded before she offered a hand to Arthur to seal the deal. Arthur took her hand and they had shaken on it.

"You should return to Camelot to pack your stuff, be here by afternoon or the deal will be off," She told them as they pulled away, then she went to her daughter's bedroom as her wound started to heal itself.

\--------------------------------

"Be careful, my boy and take care of yourself," Gaius said as he helps Merlin to pack.

"I will, Gaius. I will see you all in a year, Gaius, Gwen, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, take care of yourselves. Arthur, don't be a prat." Merlin said to them which made Arthur punch him lightly on the arm.

Then a black carriage had come in with a dozen black knights. Merlin had suddenly gone nervous when one of the knights had put his stuff in a silver storage chest. He went in and looked at the window as the carriage started to move, he waved at them until they were out of his sight. There was Bella, sitting in front of him just sitting there with a serious face with a sword beside her.

"So, how is the Dark One like?" Merlin asked her, just to start a conversation but she did not respond.

"Oh, you can't talk?"

No response from Bella.

"I'll just stop talking then," Merlin told her, just adding up to his nervousness.

They ride out to the Enchanted Forest once more to go to the forest.


	8. The Castle

Merlin has arrived at the Enchanted Forest and has entered the castle with his stuff. Bella, the babysitter of Juno and the only trusted servant of Dark One, has helped and put his stuff in his designated room which is next to the Dark One's bedroom after telling Merlin that the Dark One is in the library and giving him a tour of the castle.

Merlin went to inside the library. There was the Dark One, reading a book of magic while Juno is drawing.

"Uh, you called for me?" Merlin asked her, still tense and on guard.

"Juno, look, we have a visitor. And yes, Merlin, just sit on the chair in front of me." Prosperinne gestured Merlin to sit down on the chair which Merlin did.

"Can he play with me after the talk?" Juno asked her mother as her eyes sparkle. Merlin still could not believe that the Dark One is a mother.

"Of course, darling, now go to the garden, Bella will be there," She told her as she pats her head lovingly.

"Okay, mummy!" then Juno ran out the door and went to find the servant.

Merlin felt his heart melt as he saw Juno ran out of the room giggling.

"So, how was your travel? I hope it was well." The Dark One asked Merlin.

"Uh... It was a bit tiring but other than that, it had gone smoothly."

"That is good, was the carriage comfortable?"

"It was weird sitting in a carriage that is usually meant for you. But it was comfortable, good."  
Merlin told her, he didn't want to tell her that the whole ride had made him nervous.

"That is good, I guess?" She told him before adding, "Do you have any questions?"

"Uh... How many rooms do you have?"

"Roughly 1,678 rooms, why?"

"Nothing. Oh, and when can I go back home?"

"You can visit Ealdor and/or Camelot after your first week is over. I am not that cruel nor keeping you as a prisoner, only as a guest. Oh and also, we have to settle on some rules, always clean up after yourself, have at least one nature walk and do not curse around Juno or I would have resort to some minor punishments, also you should never be late to any of your classes, "

"What classes?"

"Everyone takes classes, it is up to you on which classes to study from and on how many, "

"How about you?"

"I do not need classes, so this is a list on which to choose and how many. Your classes have 5 days and you have two days offs." She told him as she slid a list on the table, Merlin nodded before examining closely on the scroll.

\-------------------------------------------

The List of Classes that he can choose:

Art

Citizenship

Geography

History

Languages (French, German, Spanish)

Literacy

Music

Natural history

Personal, social and health education (PSHE)

Science

Arithmetic

Social Studies

Reading

Writing

Business studies

Citizenship

Critical reading

Dance

Drama

English

Geography

Languages

Mathematics

Music

PE: Physical education

P.S.H.E: Personal, social and health education (PSHE)

RE: Religious education

Science

Study skills

Other subjects include:

Ancient Greek

Animal husbandry

Biology

Chemistry

Commerce

Drama

Ethic(s)

Foreign languages: Spanish, French, German, Irish, Welsh, Italian, etc.

Geography

Health and hygiene

Home economics

Latin

Literature

Music

Physics

Psychology

Religion

Sociology

Woodwork

\-------------------------------------------

"I am not gonna do any chores?" Merlin asked her in disbelief

"No need because as I said, you are our guest, but you can help if you want," She replied to him

Merlin nodded. 

"Can I take all of them?" Merlin asked her curiously.

"If you are a fast learner and have a photographic memory or not, you can, but it's gonna be hard." She told him with a bit of shock in her eyes.

"Its fine, and if my year is up, can I still come back and study?" Merlin told her.

"Yes, you are welcome to come back anytime just not when it comes to war," she replied which Merlin nodded at.

"When do I start?" Merlin asked her once more.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast. Go to the study room." She instructed him before dismissing Merlin to continue to read her book

Merlin nodded before going to the garden so that he can play with Juno.

Juno heard footsteps behind her and her eyes lit up to see Merlin.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged his legs. She pulled as he crouched down and ruffled her hair.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Juno Miracle Smith!"

"Okay, do you wanna play?" Merlin then asked her. She nodded at him with a grin.

"What do you want to play?"

"Hmm... Tag! You're it!" She told him as she booped his nose and ran from him as well as hiding from him

Merlin chuckled at her before standing up and try to find her.

While Merlin and Juno were playing it, Prosperinne is there, watching on one of the windows with a gentle smile on her face after she had taken off her mask.

\-------------------------------------------

'Kilgarrah, do you think it was a good idea to invite Merlin to stay in the forest?'

'Indeed it is, young queen,'

'Then what of his destiny, to protect Arthur and Camelot?'

'I will see to it that Arthur and Camelot is safe,'

'Okay then,'

'Young queen, have you hid the machine?'

'Yes, I did, don't worry about it,'

\-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Juno? Can I ask a question?" Merlin asked her as he walks back to the castle while giving Juno a piggyback ride. He felt Juno nodded.

"Why does your mommy always wear a mask?" Merlin asked with curiosity.

"Mommy only wears that when there are people who she doesn't trust yet, so she wears a mask to show it, but don't worry! Mommy will take off her mask for you soon enough, Merlin!" She replied happily.

"Okay, if you say so," Merlin said to Juno with a smile. 'And here I thought that she only wears it because she wants to add more suspicion.' Merlin thought to himself. 

'How can this child be the child of the Dark One?'

\-------------------------------------------

It was dinner time, Merlin sat beside Juno while Prosperinne sits on the front. They were eating some fried chicken with rice and gravy.

"So, Merlin, what do you think of the uh, palace?"

"Well, it's nice and comfortable in the inside though, on the outside, it looks a bit scary."

"Is it? That was Rumple's fault, I am trying to make it a bit more lively."

Merlin nodded as he took a sip of his wine.

"Oh, and before I forget, here is your schedule for Monday-Friday," She told him as she gave him a scroll to which he wiped his hands on the napkin before picking it up and opening it.

"I am going to wake up at 5:30 am?"

"Yes, the earlier, the better and though I could've made your wake up call much more later, Juno wants to have breakfast with you," She told him before Juno giggled at him and he ruffled her hair playfully before resuming to eat his dinner.

After eating dinner, they said their goodnight, and Juno gave Merlin a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting picked up by Prosperinne and going to her Daughter's room and tuck her into bed.

Merlin went to him and this is the first time that Merlin had ever entered his room. His eyes had widened, his room is so spacious and strange yet simple. He was gonna like it here.

He has his bed, desk, walk-in closet, bathroom, and many more.

He then went to another room to see that it was a huge closet and it looks like it was full of prince clothes and a quarter of the closet is the clothes that Merlin had brought from Camelot, he went and grab his nightclothes and changed before putting it on the hamper then he went to bed. And believe me, when he says it is the most comfortable bed that ever had slept in. It felt like he was in a dream. He closed his eyes and started to sleep soundly.

They all went to sleep at 8 pm.


	9. Merlin's Schedule when it comes to studies (Optional)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is optional, you do not have to necessarily read it but for those what Merlin's schedule would be. Here it is.

Merlin's Schedule for 5 days (Monday - Friday) (for class)

Monday-Wednesday: 

5:30 am- Wake up  
5:35- Shower/ Hot bath  
5:45- Breakfast  
5:55- Math  
6:30- Snack  
6:45- Science  
7:15- History  
7:45- Snack/Freetime  
7:55- Music  
8:30- Languages  
9:05- P.E  
9:45- Shower/Freetime  
10:20- Dance  
10:45- Reading and Writing  
11:30- Snack  
11:35- Geography  
12:00nn- Business Studies  
12:10pm- Lunch  
12:25- Business Studies  
12:40- Physics  
1:15- Class Finished

\---------------------------------------------

Thursday-Friday:

5:30 am- Wake up  
5:35- Shower/ Hot bath  
5:45- Breakfast  
5:55- Math  
6:30- Science  
7:10- Snack  
7:35- P.S.H.E  
8:05- R.E  
8:45- Snack  
8:55- Ancient Greek  
9:30- Latin  
10:20- Snack  
10:30- Health and Hygiene  
11:05- Home Economics  
11:45- Psychology  
12:30pm-Lunch  
12:45- Psychology


	10. 1st Day (Monday)

Juno woke up at 5:30 am and immediately went to her mother's room to help her wake merlin up. "Mom! Come on! Wake up!" She whispered-shouted at her mom as she shook her mom to wake up. 

"Okay, okay, I am up," She moaned sleepily at her daughter before got up, wore her mask and then her robe. They walked to another hall and Prosperinne went to Merlin's door and opened it slowly then Juno slipped in and went to Merlin's bed where he was sleeping peacefully.

Juno looked at her mother with a mischievous glint in her eyes before Prosperinne sighed then nodding at her daughter with a smirk.

"Merlin, wake up!" Juno shouted at Merlin as she jumped on to his chest and snuggled him. Merlin looked at Juno with scared before he breathed heavily then hugging Juno in his arms before getting up to see the Dark One smirking at him.

"You initiated this, didn't you?" Merlin asked her with a mock glare in his glaze. 

"I allowed, not initiated it, mind you, Emrys," She told him as she put her hands up in mock surrender before she crossed her hands.

"You have 10 minutes to take a bath then meet us in the dining hall," She told him before picking up Juno and they left the bedroom.

Merlin sighed but a smile had made its way into his face before going inside the shower and took a 5-minute shower and brushed his teeth then went to his closet and wore his usual outfit. Then he went out to the dining room to see that the Dark One and Juno had already sat in their seats while Juno is playing with a wooden toy dragon.

Prosperinne heard footsteps and saw Merlin making his way. Merlin then took a seat between her and Juno. Their breakfast consists of a cup of coffee (For both Merlin and Prosperinne), a glass of milk (for Juno), fried eggs (Sunnyside up), fried bacon, french toast, fresh strawberries, pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

On Juno's plate, she has 3 pieces of pancakes, 2 bacon, 1 fried egg, and 3 fresh strawberries. She has a glass of milk.

On Merlin's plate, he has 3 pieces of french toast, a fried egg, 4 bacon, 3 strawberries, and 2 pancakes. And he has a mug of coffee, and when he had tried some, he loved it.

On Prosperinne's plate, she has 2 pieces of french toast, 2 bacon, a fried egg, 4 strawberries, and 2 pancakes. She has a mug of coffee as well.

After eating breakfast, Prosperinne was instructed to bring Merlin to the study hall to study his first subject, Math.

When Merlin had come in, there was a person whose hair is white frizz and is wearing a grey sweater and dark blue pants, and black shoes and he is writing his name on the board. He looked at Merlin and smiled at him. "Ah, you must be Merlin?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Please, take a seat," He gestured to sit down on the chair with a desk with all the supplies that a student will need.

"Now, Merlin, I am Albert Einstein and my job is a physicist but I am going to teach you Math, Physics, and Science, although, I will be only teaching Science on Thursday and Friday. Now let us start with the basics..." Einstein had to Merlin before telling to take down notes on the first topic.

After Math, Einstein waved at Merlin and shook his hand before leaving the room to go to the library, most likely. Merlin had thought that Albert is nice. Merlin went to the kitchen to have some snacks but Bella had beat him to it and gave him a strawberry smoothie and a ham sandwich. He then went back to the study room

Then a man who is slouching in a wheelchair with a screen beside him has entered the room. 

"Hello there, I am Stephen Hawkin, I will be your science teacher from Monday to Wednesday and Math teacher from Thursday to Friday. Now let us get started Merlin, now the branches of science..."

Merlin just took down notes on another notebook on about the branches of science and the most famous scientist and that's when he had found out that Stephen Hawkin and Albert Einstein were both famous scientists. 

While Merlin was studying, Prosperinne is sitting on her throne and just doing queenly duties and Juno is just studying about Lady Etiquette 

-7 hours and 15 minutes later-

Merlin had finished his studies and it was safe to say that might get a headache and his body aches from PE class and Dance class but it was quite fun learning Languages and playing some new musical instruments as Mozart is teaching him.

But after class, all the teachers were sent back to their time and were told by Prosperinne that they would come back tomorrow. Now Merlin is piled up with homework and is stuck in the library for quite some time now.

"Merlin, how was your day? I hope the professors had taught you well?" Prosperinne asked him as she puts a tray of some snacks for him.

"They did, and all of them were strict but very nice and patient. It was nice, though my bones and muscles ache a bit."

"How about I will give you a massage later? After you have done your homework?"

"Ah, no need," Merlin told her as his face started to turn red.

"Okay, do tell me if you want or need one, I shall be in my room," She told him before leaving the room.

"Wait, can you help me with Physics?"

"Of course, it is a bit easy so Physics is concerned with nature, properties of matter, and as well as energy..." She began to explain it to him. He had tried to understand her but cannot because of how wrong he was thinking that she was evil and cruel and that she was like Morgana but no, he was wrong yet again, she is a mother, a hardworking, helpful woman, and a fair one.

He had suddenly felt guilty for telling her that she was unfair and a monster, how can he make it up to her?

After Prosperinne had done helping Merlin with all of his homework, From Math to Dance, to which they had moved to the Dance room to practice some of the moves, Merlin was dragged by Juno as they were walking around the Garden along with the cherry blossoms.

They had not bloomed yet but she hopes it will be soon. Juno had dragged Merlin to play again and Prosperinne giggled at the two of them, they looked like Father and Daughter- wait what was she thinking? He had only been here for a day and yet he was already making fall in love with her. 

Merlin blushed when he had seen Prosperinne giggled, it was as almost as the same giggle he had heard in one of his dreams, just more real.

_What was he doing to her?_

_What was she doing to him?_


	11. 1 Week Later

Merlin and Prosperinne were just lounging on the couch while Juno is playing with her dolls when a reminder had occurred to Prosperinne.

"Hey, Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to visit Camelot and Ealdor later?"

"Yeah, I do, I miss them,"

"Well, we're going to Camelot or Ealdor first?"

"Ealdor, then we can go to Camelot next"

The Dark One nodded at Merlin as she told Juno to bring her toys and to put on her new clothes.

Merlin had worn his black suit with gold embellishments and his hair styled nicely, he could've been mistaken as a prince. His suit also has a cape, black velvet one. 

Prosperinne wore her signature black gown which was off-shoulder.

Juno wore her navy blue cute sparkly gown.

Now, Merlin, Juno, and Prosperinne were sitting in the carriage, waiting for them to arrive at Ealdor.

"So..." Merlin said, his voice a bit soft as trying not to wake the sleeping Juno.

"Hm?" Prosperinne looked at Merlin.

"I have been wondering, when can you tell me your real name? I know that 'Dark One' is just a title and is quite long to say and I have been staying in your castle for almost a week now... I am not saying that you should tell me right here, right now, but if you are not uncomfortable-"

"Merlin, you're rambling. It's fine, I'll tell you my real name but just don't tell anyone else. Okay?"

Merlin nodded at her. She then looked at him in the eyes with a gentle aura around her.

"My name is Prosperinne Andriette Smith but call me Andy, in private," She told him before she sighed heavily like a burdened has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Andy, huh? That's a cute nickname," Merlin complimented her which made her face go on full-on red.

Then they had stopped, signaling that they had already arrived in Ealdor. Merlin was the first to get out then helped Juno get out after she was woken from na ap and then helped Prosperinne out of the carriage by holding her hand but she fell and they both fell on the floor with her straddling him.

They both had blushed harder before they got up quickly and coughed as they turned away from each other and try to usher down their blushes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know that I was a bit clumsy." She told him.

"It's fine," Merlin said before he went in to find his mother cooking.

"Merlin!" Hunith had exclaimed after she had turned around to see Merlin wearing some fancy outfit and not his usual. He had not like a village boy, no, he had looked like a prince.

They hugged each other before they pulled away and Hunith went up and hugged the Dark One and her daughter. This made Merlin confused,

"Why did you hug her? Didn't she like kidnap you or something?" Merlin questioned her mother which resulted in him being a slap on the shoulder by Prosperinne.

"My son, if you must know, she hadn't kidnapped me, she just asked me to go with her politely and act for her so all of my wounds that she had 'inflicted' upon me? They were all illusions and she apologized about all the insults that she was about to say before you had come to the meeting place, plus before you came to the meeting site, we were talking about our lives and let me just say, Andy, Juno is the most cutest girl I had ever seen!" Hunith told her before turning around and Juno went ahead and hugged Hunith.

Prosperinne had laughed out loud at the two while Merlin's eyes had widened, the Dark One had never laid a hand to inflict upon his mother instead she showed her kindness and guided her.

Now he felt bad for all the things he called her and adding that she had given him the best education for the past week

After staying in Ealdor for a few more hours, just talking about their lives and how Merlin needed up staying with her, then they waved goodbye but Juno didn't want to leave.

"No! I don't wanna leave!" Juno cried out as she hid behind Hunith's skirt. Hunith had chuckled at the situation as she remembered when Merlin would throw tantrums like that when he was just a small child. It was... Chaotic, to say the least.

"Juno, please, we need to get to Camelot!" Prosperinne said to her daughter calmly.

"No! I don't want her to be alone!" Juno exclaimed in fear

"She is not and will never be alone, we will visit some other time, okay?" Merlin reassured her as he crouched down to see the child's unique mismatched eyes.

"Promise?" Juno asked Merlin hopefully.

"Promise, now let's get in the carriage, we don't want his real partners to be irritated," Merlin said as he kissed Juno on the cheek and lifted her in the carriage while she giggled before he helped Prosperinne enter then going in last.

Then the carriage left along with 12 black knights and all Hunith could think that they better realize it soon.

\---------------------------

Merlin exited the carriage once again before helping Prosperinne and Juno get out of the carriage. And they went to find Arthur and Gwen waiting for him.

"Merlin!"

"Hey Prat, Gwen," He greeted them as he bro-hugged Arthur and hugged Gwen before pulling away.

"Merlin, you look like a prince!" Arthur said out loud to his manservant

"I know that prat, Dark One had given me these clothes!" Merlin said with pride.

"You look very handsome, Merlin," Gwen complimented him which Merlin thanked her for.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Arthur asked him.

"Well, I asked the Dark One if I could visit you guys and she said yes," Merlin replied to Arthur's question.

"I did, Merlin," Prosperinne told him.

"Dark One, I am sorry for thinking that you were cruel, and thank you for all the supplies that have helped Camelot for the past week even though it was not in our agreement."

"Wait, you did what?"

"It was out of generosity and it was my offering as an apology for threatening Camelot and her people,"

"And who is this little, cutie?" Gwen asked them as she crouched down to look at Juno.

"Hello! I am Juno!"

"She is my daughter, Queen Guinevere,"

"Oh please, call me Gwen,"

Dark One nodded before Merlin had picked up Juno and started to carry her in his arms. Juno giggled at Merlin while Merlin ruffled her hair and Prosperinne chuckled at the both of them.

Arthur had one thought in his mind when he had witnessed this moment, 'They look like a real family,'


	12. The Timeless Ball

It had been already a month since Merlin had come to Prosperinne's castle to stay for a year and 4 weeks from when he came to visit both Ealdor and Camelot. But there was something different about this week, her servants were decorating the castle with beautiful decorations and had gotten curious about it so he went Prosperinne who checking the daily reports brought from her patrol.

"Uh, Andy?" Merlin called out to her then Prosperinne had looked up to see Merlin by the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him as she took off her glasses and put down the reports.

"No, nothing is wrong, though I am a bit curious about something," Merlin said to her as he put his hands in his pockets

"What is it?" She asked him curiously.

"Why are the servants decorating the castle?"

"Oh! It must have slipped through my mind, forgive me but the reason why is in two days' time there will be a ball called the Timeless Ball, it only happens once a year, the Timeless Ball is a gathering where all of my friends and their family will go to my castle and just hang out. I had also given out invitations to everyone, including Ealdor and Camelot. Both lower and higher class will come and I have given a beautiful gown for your mother to wear to the ball, I hope you do not mind," She explained to him

"No, I do not mind, and thank you for your generosity and kindness that you had shown to my hometown, Ealdor, to Camelot and to her people, and as well to me for the past month."

"No need to thank me for it, I have come to like you and see you as my friend," She told him and Merlin didn't know why but it had hurt him when he had heard the word 'friend'. It had made his heart clench but he didn't know why.

Prosperinne had to stop herself from frowning in front of Merlin because she did not want him to worry about it, yes, she had come to like him for the past month and she is slowly falling in love with him every single moment. It had hurt herself for saying that she sees him as a friend when it was so much more but she didn't want to take any chances. She did not want to get hurt once more.

After Merlin left the room and Prosperinne had finished their work, they both went to their rooms and sat down on their bed sighing, thinking that they would have no chance with each other.

Kilgarrah is facepalming at them in disappointment at this very moment, why could they not see that they were both destined to be with each other since the start of time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Prosperinne is in her changing room, just putting her makeup on for the ball when someone had knocked on her bedroom door,

"Come in!" She shouted out as she finished putting lipstick. Then when she turned around, she squealed and hugged the three boys then they pulled away.

"Hello, Sam, Dean, Uncle Castiel, how are you three?" She asked them 

"Eh, you know us, saving the world and all that shiz," Dean replied which made Sam elbow his brother in the gut and Castiel to sigh.

"What he means, Andy is that it had been hard but we managed," Sam replied which made her raise an eyebrow at the brother to which she has turned to Castiel and ask him,

"Uncle Cas, how many times did they die?" She asked Castiel, crossing her arms like that.

"For a sarcastic response, too many to count, but in specifics, approximately, 1,647,294 times when combined together," and as soon as Castiel had said that, she smacked Sam and Dean on the head which resulted in them to rub their heads from the pain.

"Now, you three, go back downstairs! The ball should start in an hour and I still need to get ready!" She reminded them before pushing them out of her room.

"Aw, are you not going out looking like that- Ow!" Dean exclaimed as Prosperinne had thrown shell at Dean on his head when she pushed the three out of the door.

**'Kilgarrah, I am this close to killing Dean again,'**

**'Control your anger, young queen, and get ready.'**

She nodded internally before going to her changing screen and put on her gown with the help of Bella. But she stopped on the halfway to her destination as she coughed hard, she grabbed her medical and drank it with the water before she changed her clothes.

' **Are you alright, young queen?'**

 **'I am fine, Kilgarrah** , '

\------------------------------------------

Merlin is at the ballroom wearing the same design of clothes when he visited Ealdor except it had a cape and its colors are red and gold. 

Arthur and the knights had spotted Merlin then they all went up to him. "Yo, Merlin!" Gwaine called out to him. Merlin turned around and smiled at his friends.

"How have you been, Idiot?" Arthur retorted to him.

"I have been great, prat." Merlin retorted back

Then they all started to chat for a few more minutes when Herald, the head butler, had announced that the Queen and princess will be coming down. The Queen went down first and Merlin had almost jaw dropped on how beautiful she had looked. She was wearing an off-shoulder baby blue gown with silver lining and hair into a beach waves style, Merlin had never felt this feeling since Freya.

Merlin composed himself when she had come down from the stairs before starting at Juno, who is wearing a lavender gown then after she went down from the stairs, the ball had started. Juno immediately went to the kid's section of the room and played with the others.

"Merlin, you are so lucky," Gwaine pouted at him playfully before they left him alone to give him a moment with Prosperinne. Merlin went up to Prosperinne and she hooked her arm into his before they walked around the ballroom.

"Andy?" The Man wearing a tux said.

"Granpa Doctor! River! It is so nice to see you again!" Prosperinne greeted them.

"How many months has it been?" She added before River said, "Spoilers," then they had laughed.

"So, who is this young lad?" The Doctor asked his 6th great-granddaughter

"This is Merlin, Merlin, this the Doctor and his wife, River Songs," She introduced to them each other to which Merlin said, "Hi," before offering his hand for him to shake.

"The Merlin, like Merlin Emrys!?!" The doctor had his eyes wide before he looks at Merlin with more observation and shook his hand.

"Yep," Merlin said with a smile. 'That's your grandfather? He looks so young,'

'He is my 6th great grandfather,'

'How-'

'I will tell you all about it later,'

After chatting up with a few more, they went ahead and met up with everyone. Merlin would be lying when he didn't say he is quite a bit scared when he met the others. Especially Sherlock.

"Warlock. I mean, hey," Merlin had frozen before John scolded Sherlock and Prosperinne sighed hopelessly.

"Sorry about Sherlock, he is not that sentimental. I am Doctor John Watson, and this is my wife"

"I am Mary Watson,"

"I am Sam, this is Dean, my older brother, and this is," Merlin was safe to say that Sam was the tallest man he has ever met.

"Castiel, an angel of the lord," Merlin had his eyes wide when he found out that Angels and demons were real.

"I am Snow white and this is my husband, Prince Charming," Merlin bowed to them.

"Emma Swan," 

"Regina, Evil Queen,"

"Zelena, wicked witch,"

"Captain Hook,"

"Henry,"

"Belle"

"Mary Poppins, and yes, I am available to babysit Juno in the next 2 weeks," Prosperinne nodded at her grinning while Merlin tilted his head at her.

After meeting with everyone, the dance is about to start. As everyone starts dancing and Prosperinne is gazing at them, Merlin bowed to her and offered his hand.


	13. The Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD

"Would you care for a dance, m' lady?"

"It would be an honor, m' lord," She said as she accepted his hand and curtsied before he had whisked her to the dance floor.

Everyone danced with passion and peace and as well as harmony. It was the best moment to bask in that you wish it to be like this forever and by the stroke of midnight, everyone had started to say their goodbyes and go back to their home. 

Merlin and Prosperinne were walking around the garden while Juno is in her room sleeping. They were having a conversation and laughing all the jokes from Merlin.

"So, what did you think of the ball?" She asked him as she ceased her laughing from a 

"I had fun, what about you?" Merlin asked her as he turned around to look at her.

"Likewise, it has been a while since I danced with someone at the Timeless Ball, thank you for that," She told him with a smile.

"Its what friends do, Andy," Merlin said as he smiled back which made Prosperinne's heart crack a bit.

"Merlin, I have something to tell you, please, let me explain, and I hope that this would not change this friendship between us,"

"What is it, you can tell anything."

"Well, I am not normal,"

"Of course, you are not normal, you are the Dark One,"

"I know that but do you what I am before I became the Dark One? I was already an abomination to the world,"

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin, I told you that I would explain on how the Doctor is my 6th Grandfather, he is not the only family member whom I invited, Castiel is my great uncle, Merlin, my father was an Anti Christ, an offspring between demon and human, while mother was a Nephilim and add to that she was related to the Doctor, a Nephilim is an offspring between angel and human. They were either both weapons and/or abomination to both Heaven and Hell and..." She then explained to him all about it and by the end of it, he was a shocked yet thankful, shocked because he had just realized that she is much more powerful than him and thankful because she trusted him that she was willing to tell him about her family. He smiled at her and they hugged before they pulled away.

"Can I see your wings?"

"Well, I don't want to burn out your eyes but you are Emrys so..." She said to him as she steps back and closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and showed him her true form. He had his breath hitched. She had looked so peaceful yet fierce. She turned back to normal as he composed himself. 

"Well, let us go back to sleep, seeing that it is almost 1 am." She told him as they walk back to their rooms.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that tomorrow is Saturday then?" Merlin said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It is, goodnight Merlin," she said as she took off her mask and look at Merlin with a gentle and loving smile. Merlin had his breath hitch then composed himself and said, "Thank you for trusting me, Prosperinne,"

"As to you, Emrys," She said before she went into her room and close the door. Merlin walks back to his room, close the door before he went to his closet and change his clothes then he flopped on his bed and laid there, thinking of seeing her face for the first time. He can't believe he had taken off her mask, willingly and she trusts him. He blushed hard before he went to sleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**_Merlin woke up to see that he is not in his chambers but he is in Prosperinne's chambers, he looked beside him and saw that it was Prosperinne. He smiled to himself before he kissed her on the shoulder before she stirred and woke up and look behind her then smiled at Merlin._ **

_**"Hello, my love,"** _

_**"Good morning, darling," She responded back before he captured her lips with his and they both kissed with passion and lust.** _

_**Merlin slides his hand between her legs and felt that she was already wet for him. They both pulled away before he kissed her neck going down to her body until he has arrived at his destination. She moaned softly because his kisses linger. He hid under the blankets before breathing on her wet pussy. She grabs his hair in pleasure. He kisses on the inside of her thigh before flicking on her clit.** _

_**She tightened her grip on Merlin as he starts to eat her out and started thrusting her with his fingers. She mewled before groaning out, "Stop teasing, Merlin," to which Merlin grinned at before going up and kissing her once more. She tasted herself on Merlin's mouth which made her moan out loud.** _

_**Merlin then strokes his cock two times before lining his cock then rubbing the tip of his cock against her swollen pussy teasing once more until she can't take it any longer and whined for Merlin to fuck her. He smirked once more before pushing his hips to bury his cock deep in her pussy. They both moaned out loud in pleasure.** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Merlin bolted, now waking from his dream, he was sweating and he could feel his cock hard and swell. He immediately went to the bathroom to take care of it, by the time he was finished, it was already 10:30 am. He took care of his problem for 30 minutes.

He cleaned up his hands and his mess before taking a bath then putting on some clean clothes. He then went to the dining hall and froze when he saw Prosperinne eating some yogurt and she had some on the corner of her mouth. He swallowed before taking his seat between the mother and the daughter then he greeted them.

"Morning, Andy, Morning, Juno," 

"Morning, Merlin," Prosperinne greeted back before she took a sip of her coffee. Merlin blushed a bit.

"Good morning, Merlin," Juno said with a big smile on her face, her face is messy. Prosperinne sighed before she giggled at her daughter while Merlin chuckled as he took a napkin and wiped Juno's face when Juno's face is a show of confusion.

They just resumed eating breakfast while Prosperinne steals glances from Merlin.

After eating breakfast, Merlin played with Juno in the gardens once more and Prosperinne was just watching them from the window. When Merlin had turned around and saw her up above, he waved, she waved back before he went ahead to find Juno because they were playing hide and seek.

Prosperinne turned around before coughing on her hand, she pulled away to see petals from the lily of the valley with blood on them again.

She coughed some more before Bella came from the kitchen and gave her a glass of water and some medicine to slow the torture.

Prosperinne thanked her before drinking the water alongside with the medicine. She then gave back the glass to Bella for her to return it to the kitchen.

Once Bella had left, Prosperinne went to her throne room and sat in her throne before doing her queenly duties.

"My queen?" Bella started to speak.

"Yes, what is it, Bella?"

"Why do you not choose to tell him?"

"... I do not know what you are thinking about,"

"But-"

"You are never to speak of this again!" She shouted at her as she bolted from her seat and her eyes turned black but a ring of gold in pupil's place, her wings visible to her, flaring up high that it can reach the sealing and the mark burning on her right forearm.

"I- of course, your majesty," Bella said then she left before the Dark One could react.

She calmed down before she sat back down and read the reports once again. She ordered another servant to bring a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top and give it to Bella's chambers. The servant nodded and then left to make the ice cream.


	14. Christmas

Merlin's year was almost up, just 13 days left. Tomorrow was Christmas day which had meant that the servants had decorated the castle white Christmas theme.

He had already bought his gift for Juno, seeing that the child likes dragon, he went ahead and bought a wooden dragon figurine for her that looks like Kilgarrah. And for Bella, he went and bought a book of legends because she loves myths and legends but the only struggle was for Prosperinne. Merlin had thought long and hard about what gift he should give to Prosperinne, something nice, simple yet beautiful, just like her. He had gone to the village and search around for his gift to Prosperinne.

And after hours of searching, he had found the perfect necklace. It was a ruby red heart with a mini tiara like on top of it. It was beautiful yet simple. He paid for it before walking back to the castle. He had hope that she would like it and it would make her happy because he has been noticing for the past few months that she had looked much more pale than usual and she looks sick. There had been many times where she thought he wouldn't notice, she would go to the bathroom immediately. He was worried about her. And every time he would ask her about it, she would just shrug it off or change the topic.

As he went back to the castle, he saw Prosperinne, reading reports on the couch, she was wearing her reading glasses and wearing her blue galaxy off the shoulder dress. He felt his face go hot and quickly hid his gift behind him when she looked at him then she smiled and waved at him. He awkwardly waved back and smiled back before he went to his room but he didn't notice that she frowned and put her hand down as she sighed before returning back to read the report.

The night has entered much faster than expected, Bella, Juno, Prosperinne, and Merlin were sitting around the fireplace beside the Christmas tree that Merlin, Juno, and Prosperinne had decorated.

They were now giving and receiving gifts, Merlin had received a book of spells from Bella, a picture with Juno, Prosperinne, him, and Bella in it from Juno, and a bracelet with protection sigils and enchantment from Prosperinne.

Bella received a book of legends from Merlin, an artistic bowl from Juno (she made it herself,) and a dragon charm to add for her charm bracelet from Prosperinne.

Juno received a new dress from Bella, a big bar of chocolate from her mother, and a wooden dragon figurine from Merlin (she loves Merlin's gift the most).

Bella had given Prosperinne a makeup set, Juno gave her mother a hug and kisses as well as a card explaining the reason why she is the greatest mom in the universe and Merlin has yet to give his.

"Thank you, baby. I love you too," She said as she pulled away from the hug to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Merlin smiled at the two.

"Uh... Andy?"

"Hm?" Andy hummed as she looks at Merlin with a loving smile.

"Close your eyes," Merlin told her then she raised an eyebrow at him before closing her eyes. Merlin stood up from the floor and he went behind her. 

"Lift your hair up for me," Merlin said to her to which she obliged. He then proceeded to put the necklace on her. "You can look now," Merlin told before she opens her eyes and saw the necklace on her neck.

"Merlin..." Prosperinne said as she looks up to Merlin

"Do you like it?" Merlin asked her nervously and has a little blush on his face

"Like it? I love it, Merlin. This is so beautiful, this must-have cost a lot," Prosperinne told him.

"It's fine. Merry Christmas." Merlin reassured her with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Merlin," She replied to him. Merlin and Prosperinne walked around the forest near the castle at night

Merlin saw a forget me not and grabbed some and gave it to her with a bow and a gentle smile.

"Forget me not?" Merlin asked her.

"Of course not, the day I forget you are the day the world" She accepted it with a smile

As soon as the clock hit the stroke of midnight, they all said their 'Merry Christmas," and their goodnights and went to their bedrooms, this time Merlin and Prosperinne tucked Juno together.

"Goodnight baby," Prosperinne said to Juno

"Goodnight darling," Merlin said to Juno.

"Goodnight, Mama, Papa," Juno told him. Prosperinne smiled while Merlin chuckled in glee

A few days late came, Merlin was sent home early, he didn't know why Andy had sent him 12 days early and he was suspicious about but she told him so that he can see his friends again. Merlin sighed at her as she looks at the window, she back turned at him. 

"What if I don't want to?"

"Merlin, this is not the time to be stubborn, you need and must go home,"

"... Alright, I'll come to visit you-"

"Don't, Merlin."

"And why not!?! I have a right to visit you and Juno!"

"Well then, I guess I have to relinquish that right,"

"Andy."

"Don't call me that anymore," She said before she puts on her mask then she turned around to look at Merlin in the eyes. Merlin looked shocked when he saw she had her mask on, and she has not worn his necklace like the past few days.

" I, Prosperinne Andriette Smith, Queen of the Enchanted, the Current Dark One, and Abomination to both Heaven and Hell, banish you from the Enchanted Forest and its Kingdom, and if you ever show your face here or anyone who has any relation to you, will be sent to the dungeons immediately and give a formidable punishment. You have until the afternoon to pack all of your belongings"

"... Andy-" Merlin started to say but was interrupted by her

"Leave, Merlin," She told him firmly.

"Please-"

"I said LEAVE!" She shouted at him as she flares wings up and her eyes turn into black with just golden rings as her pupils, and her hair flowing. Merlin had looked so scared when she flared her wings at him because he took a step back and ran away to go to his room. Bella and Juno helped him pack his belongings. He kept only the clothes and as well the gifts he received from them, though it hurts, he still kept the bracelet. 

Merlin hugged the crying Juno and waved at Bella. Before he entered the carriage, he looked above and saw the Dark One looking him with a blank face before she turned away from his gaze and walked away from the window. It made his heartache for her then he went into the carriage and left the Enchanted Forest.

Prosperinne was in her office when he had come in, she sighed before she talked. 

"I have done what you asked and banished Emrys for his and everyone's safety, now leave,"

"Tut tut tut, it's not over yet, your majesty."

She had her eyes wide as she stood up from her seat, "You liar! You made a deal!" She shouted at him with fury in her eyes

"Well, sometimes deals are made to be broken, and look at you, who knew that the Dark One could be such an emotional mess for someone" 

"You are asking for war," She growled at him

"Good," The figure grinned before he left the palace.

She slammed her hands on her desk in anger, how could she fell for his tricks!?!

How could she... allowed herself to love someone?

How could she?

_Prosperinne smiled as she walked into her room and was about to lay in her bed with glee but saw a letter on her desk. She walked to it and opened it with the letter opener. Her eyes went wide._

_"Moriarty" she growled._

_She didn't sleep peacefully that night._

' **Kilgarrah, it was nice meeting you and being your friends for centuries** ,'

' **Likewise, young queen** ,'


	15. Death Is Inevitable

Merlin had arrived in Camelot just a few days ago. He told Arthur the reason for his early return and Arthur was baffled by her actions. He then decided that in two days that they were going to the Enchanted Forest. 

"Why would she banish me? I had done nothing wrong" Merlin told himself.

"There must be a reason for it," Gaius said about it.

"Well, she didn't tell me a reason nor give me one when she has banished me,"

"Why do you care about her, Merlin. I think-"

"You thinking? That's a bad thing,"

"- Shut up, Merlin. As I was saying, if I knew any better, I'd say that you love her,"

"... How can I not? She gave me the best education, she helps with my problems, she is patient, nice, beautiful, smart, and loving. And just a few days ago, Juno, her daughter, called me 'Papa', you do not know how it feels to be called that from the child you had help raising her for the past year. I just care for her so much, when we met her in the woods, it was a rocky start but after spending time in her castle and being with her, I am proud to say that I love her so much. " Merlin confessed to Arthur, Arthur, the knights of the roundtable and Gaius had looked so shocked by the confession but Guinevere smiled at him for trusting them enough to tell them about the confession of love. But the moment was soon short-lived.

And as soon as they had entered the village, the village that Merlin once knew that was full of life and harmony has now felt and looked it had been abandoned both in fear and guilt. He immediately knew what was wrong so kicked his horse to go to the castle immediately. Everyone followed after him, Merlin opened the door by kicking it and saw that Bella was running away carrying a sleeping Juno.

"Bella! What happened!"

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"I have no time for that! What happened!"

"Her Majesty told me to get Juno somewhere safe."

"Why?"

"She is fighting someone, someone who is a danger to anyone she loves, and she will stop at nothing to kill him. That is the reason why you were banished."

Merlin had his eyes widened and then told Bella to give Juno to Guinevere and get to safety. Bella nodded and obliged. Guinevere and Gaius were left behind. Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, and Merlin had split up to look around to find Prosperinne. Merlin had busted inside the throne room when he had heard fighting inside.

Prosperinne had pinned Moriarty on the floor and was about to stab him with the dagger but when Merlin had busted in the room. She was shocked, so shocked that she let go of the dagger to which Moriarty grabbed it and stab her with it. Her eyes widened in the pain as she fell to the side. Moriarty stood up and was about to kill Merlin with the dagger.

"No!" Merlin shouted as he aimed his hand at him and shot a fireball at him. Moriarty left in a puff of smoke accidentally dropping the dagger. He put his hand down and ran towards to Prosperinne. She was breathing slowly and heavily.

"Prosperinne, stay with me! Gaius! Arthur! Anyone help us! Please, you are gonna be fine," Merlin pleaded and begged while he holds Prosperinne in his arms. Tears filling his eyes.

"Juno needs you! Bella needs you! The Enchanted Forest needs you! I... need you... please..." Merlin cried out to her, his tears already dripping on the necklace that Merlin gave her on Christmas Eve.

"M-Merlin..."

"Andy..."

"I have been so cruel to you... Taking your kindness and care for granted... Your love... I am so sorry,"

"No, it is not you who should be apologizing. It should be me! It is I, who should be thanking you for what you have done for me for the past year, it should be me who is apologizing for taking you and the kingdom for granted and.. and..." Merlin said to her. Prosperinne shushed him gently as she cups her bloody hand on Merlin's cheek.

"It is fine, Merlin... There was no need for it, you had already been showing that you were grateful about it for the past year... I love you so much..." She told him while smiling sadly.

"Andy..."

"We will meet again... Just hold me."

"My Queen, I love you too," Merlin said before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed back weakly until her hand went limp and she has taken her final breath. Merlin pulled away gently and put his forehead on hers, crying silently.

"Hold on. I still want you... Come back... I still need you... I can't lose you too..." Merlin said to her lifeless body before hugging her and crying on her shoulder. The knights went to the source of crying and as soon they entered the throne room. They lowered their swords down as they saw Merlin hunched over, holding the lifeless body of the queen of his heart, crying in despair, still begging and pleading for her to come back. Everyone bowed their heads in respect and in grief.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She was buried by Merlin and Bella. Merlin looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was setting. Everyone mourned for their Queen, best friend, niece, mother, mistress, and lover. Everyone was there at the Funeral. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, God, Rowena, Jack, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, The Doctor, River, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and many more people. It was the first and last funeral that Mycroft and Sherlock had ever shed their tears on but no one didn't care. They were mourning for the greatest loss that they have ever experienced. The Death of Prosperinne Andriette Smith. The Death of their queen.

Once everyone went back home, Merlin was the last one standing there. His face blanks as he reminisces the memories that they had made. Then Merlin felt a tug on his sleeve and saw that it was Juno. He smiled at her then carried her in her arms and before he left the gravesite, he turned around and said once more, 

_"Thank you,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And... Cut! Let's wrap it up to people, Colin, exceptional acting as always," The Director said to Colin Morgan as he pats his shoulder.

"Thanks for the compliment, director,"

"Alright, rest for a while and then we can go out on a celebratory dinner,"

"Drinks are on me!" Eoin called out and everyone cheered. Y/N L/N, aka The Dark One, is there standing with a smirk. Colin went up to her and them high five before hugging. 

"Nice work out there, Colin," She complimented him

"You too, Y/N L/N, you were so good acting as the Dark One, I almost can't stop crying." Colin complimented back

"Oof, Likewise, _Merlin_ , anyways I gotta go back home to the Philippines, just stopped by to congratulate." She told him as she pulls away

"Man, wish you could enjoy with us,"

"Eh, my family misses me, see you next time. Forget me not, _Merlin_ ," She waves to him.

"Of course not, the day I forget you are the day the world, _Andy._ " Colin retorted back with a grin as he waved back before she walks away.

And once the sun has set, the day has turned into night. Their chapter had finally ended and a new one is about to begin. We shall see them again. For this is not goodbye, but a 'see you later'


	16. The Next Chapter Begins: Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not want that plot twist, I made another ne if Merlin and the Queen were to ever exist.

_**"-... I love you so much..."** _

_**"My Queen, I love you too, "** _

Merlin jolted waking up, he looked around before he saw that he was in his apartment alone. He brought his hands up to his face as he sighed.

He had the same dream again for what felt like the thousandth time in a row.

_Prosperinne... Why did you make me fall in love with you?_

He got up before going to the bathroom and do his business. After that, he put on some clothes and made some breakfast, and ate.

Then he grabbed his backpack and his keys to the apartment then left to go catch a bus but on the way there, he was checking his phone when he had accidentally bumped into a woman.

"I'm so sorry, " The woman told him as she grabs her books that were on the floor, Merlin helped her as he said, "It's fine, "

As they looked up to see each other's eyes, they saw something that made their heart race. "Andy?" Merlin said hopefully as his eyes start to water. Prosperinne smiled at him and said, "I told you that the day I forgot about you is the day the world ends, Merlin, or did you forgot about me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Andy!" Merlin exclaimed with glee as he hugs her tightly, she hugged back. Merlin cried silently on her shoulder as she comforts him.

She pulled away from him just enough to look at him and say, " I love you so much, "

Merlin then raises his hands to cup her face and said to her, "My Queen, I love you too, " then he finally kisses her, she kisses back.

The sun was rising beautifully on the horizon. And everyone in Avalon is cheering their reunion.

Merlin and his Dark One.


End file.
